Stephanie's Heart
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Stephanie's conversation with DJ felt very unfinished. So, I decided to expand it. SPOILERS: Eps. 5 & 9 of Fuller House. Rated T for subject matter & to be safe). First "Fuller House" story!
1. What Wasn't Said

**Stephanie's Heart** –

 _(A/N – Hey everyone! Stephanie's conversation with DJ felt very unfinished. So, I decided to expand it. SPOILERS: Eps. 2 & 8 of Fuller House. Rated T for subject matter & to be safe)._

 _I own nothing except Travis, Missy, and the expansion of the storyline. Any similarities are purely coincidental, and no infringement is intended._

 _Thanks! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

 **Chapter #1** – What Wasn't Said

 _Present Time_ –

"Look who's getting sucked into the vortex of motherhood." DJ teased lovingly.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces all over again.

…"I found out awhile ago, it's just not gonna happen for me…"

"I was in England, and you had just lost your husband…" I explained.

After our huge group hug, I said goodnight to Kimmy, Ramona, Jackson and Max, once again leaving DJ, baby Tommy, and me in the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" DJ asked with concern, s I held tightly, but lovingly onto Tommy.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm still dealing. I'm okay most days, and others, it just hurts."

I kissed Tommy on the head, and tucked him into his crib, laying a loving hand on his head a moment more, in longing once again for what I can no longer have.

After a moment, I turned, hugged DJ and thanked her for her support.

I made my way downstairs to the basement, and into bed.

I felt sick, so I crawled into bed.

Laying down, I cried my eyes out.

After I felt I had no more tears to cry for the time being, I stared up at the ceiling.

I fell into a fitful sleep.

I told her. I told DJ.

But I only told her half of my secret.

It wasn't just that I couldn't have kids…

It was because I miscarried.

And I didn't even know I was pregnant.

 _(A/N: Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! ~TRP~)_


	2. Regrets and Love

_(A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!_ _Here is the second chapter! Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_

 **SPOILER WARNING** \- (Minor) for Episode #9.

 **Chapter #2** – Regrets and Love

Days later, I still had my conversation with DJ on my mind.

I didn't even tell 'my husband' Harry about that part. He only knew of my circumstances when I called him in uncontrollable tears a few days afterwards of the tragic events. I remember him offering to come out to see me, but I said no, that I would be okay.

He was always there for me, my constant; even if it was all behind the scenes. Harry: the sweet boy, who turned into the sweet and loyal man, offered to help me deal with some matters. I said no, but I was always his "Chief." And I loved that about him.

I wish I had given him a chance and married him for real. But now he was getting married to someone else, and the remaining romantic pieces of my heart continued to break.

I wondered if I had anything left to give in that department.

I definitely had my bouts of "middle child syndrome," with DJ being the oldest, the first to do everything, and Michelle, being the youngest, the baby, and seemingly able to get away with anything and everything.

That left me, and while I'm not sure my family considers this of me, I consider myself the quintessiental "wild child," - Especially nowadays.

Then, I remembered him…

His name was Travis. We had gotten married in Las Vegas (while Joey was away on tour). It was in the heat of the moment three years ago, and we were in love.

I was loved, cared for, and had found my true love, my second half, my soul mate. We just didn't want to wait to be married anymore, and planned to have a more formal wedding with family and friends after we settled down.

I was then constantly on tour, as was Travis with his publishing career.

We had both spent two solid weeks together, (just around our first wedding anniversary) both of us had to go back to work, until around our second anniversary.

It was hard but we were making it work. We were happy with each other, and with our careers, even if thee tours were taxing at times. We discussed how, after both our tours were over, we would tell our families that we wanted to get married; not telling them we already were.

They all knew we were seriously dating, but because we haven't actually talked (my sisters and I, or Travis and his family), no one knew just how serious we were. We didn't mean to keep our marriage from our families, we just didn't want them to be hurt because of our rather impulsive decision.

We had met up one more time in New Zealand. About a month and a half later after that meeting, I wasn't feeling well. I thought it was a very severe case of the stomach flu.

What I eventually realized was morning sickness all but occurred most of the day and was never on a consistent "schedule."

My time of the month was irregular, but that was typical for me, with my schedule, flights, and lack of sleep schedule…

It was a Thursday on a dark and rainy day in England when the shearing pain in my stomach started, I began to panic and was concerned it could be my appendix. I wasn't in the hotel, as I was picking up some candles and Travis' favorite perfume that he likes me to wear.

I was terribly wrong upon seeing the blood.

So much blood.

Life is so very cruel.

I had a doctor's appointment the very next day.

 _(A/N:_ _Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_


	3. Heartbreak

_(A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, and favoriting! There probably won't be too many more chapters left in the story after this one, but it's been great to write. Here is the next chapter! Please review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #3** – Heartbreak

 _Previously on "Stephanie's Heart"..._

 _Life is cruel:_

 _I had a doctor's appointment the very next day._

Travis and I had three days off, and he was to fly out that Wednesday, but his flight got delayed, and still wasn't at our hotel.

I called Travis' cell and told him to meet me at the hospital instead of the hotel.

He never came.

The pain was unbearable.

The doctors asked for an emergency contact, and Travis was it. I didn't want anyone else worried about me, even though Uncle Jesse was in charge of my tour.

They kept trying Travis, but got nothing.

Upon figuring out what was wrong, and when they told me I demanded they save the baby. They said it was way too soon, and the baby wouldn't survive in the outside world.

They asked if they could do what they had to to save me.

I gave them permission, and some days I wish I hadn't.

Other days, I wish they had time to tell me what they were going to do in order to save me before I passed out, and before I was to bleed out.

Upon waking up hours later from the anesthesia, I was told that because the miscarriage was so severe, in order to save my life, the doctors had to perform a full hysterectomy.

I will never be able to give either of my sisters the joy, privilege, and honor of being an aunt; like I am now.

It was Friday when I was released. I took a taxi to the hotel. Travis and I were to depart from England (different flights) that Saturday. I didn't want to leave period, except maybe to go home to San Francisco.

The last 40 something hours felt so unreal, one big nightmare.

I quietly entered, and saw two legal folders with documents on the table. One had my name on it, but I ignored it for the time being, because I heard sounds coming from the master bedroom.

I squeezed my eyes shut praying this was all in my head.

Opening the doors to the master suite, I caught Travis and some floosy. From her lack of clothing on the floor, she may have been an adult dancer…

And reality continued to come crashing down.

Travis sat straight up in surprise, my name dying on his lips, as he started to look like a fish at every attempt to speak.

I glared, and willed myself not to cry in front of them.

"Who is this?" I asked, my voice thick.

"The name's Missy. Who are you?" She asked snottily.

"Stephanie. Travis' _wife_." I replied, showing my ring.

"I thought _we_ were married?" Missy questioned.

"Soon babe, soon. Steph, there are some papers on the table, so if you wouldn't mind signing them…

"And I need to talk to you, immediately – _This...incident_ not yet withstanding."

"He can talk to you tomorrow…" Missy said.

"Now Travis!" I demanded, turning on my heel and making my way into the other room.

He appeared about a minute later in a pair of boxers.

"I should _slap_ you among other things…Was _this_ where you were while I was desperate to contact you for the past 40 hours?!"

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked dumbfounded.

"Check your phone!"

"My phone was off, I was – " I made the motion as if to slap him, but stopped short of his face and retracted.

"Why wasn't it on?"

"Because I thought you'd be here."

"And when I wasn't, you didn't _bother_ or think to try to call me. Or, I'm sorry, did you get _distracted_?!"

Travis remained silent, but had a guilty look on his face.

"So….Aside from, well this, what did you need to talk about?" Travis asked cautiously.

I didn't want to, but I needed comfort.

I needed _his_ comfort.

And considering what I just walked in on, I hated that fact.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his shoulder, and just cried.

He gently wrapped his arms around me, almost cautiously.

It felt good, but was now different.

"What's wrong?" I heard concern in his voice, and chose to believe it – even though I didn't want to. I was rocked to the core, and didn't know how to cope.

"I had a doctor's appointment today. But I never made it there….I haven't been feeling well for some time, and my shceudle finally chilled out enough to where I could go to one of my trusted doctors."

He looked at me in concern, patiently waiting for me to continue. That was a quality in Travis I loved, and I suppose would always love.

"Something went wrong yesterday. I was in the store, buying candles when I had this shooting pain in my stomach. I, I didn't know what it was, and thought it would have been my appendi."

I tried to control my tears, my sobs, and my sobs being caught in my throat.

I took a few deep breaths.

"We, we were pregnant Travis. We were going to have a baby." I cried, still, and rested my head on his shoulder again.

"Were? You lost the baby?"

"Yes…And because of it, because it was so severe, in order to save me, they had to take everything out…I can't have kids anymore…" I held him tighter.

I felt his body slump. "I'm sorry." He whispered soothingly.

I started to relax, thinking this nightmare was finally going to be over.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Was it even mine?"

I shoved him backwards, hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Of _ourse_ it's yours! The baby wasn't even two months, and if you do the math, that was the last time we were together!" I was completely shocked and crushed by his words.

"Sorry, Steph. If it was mine, then I will always honor – "

"I never _cheated_ on you, EVER! Unlike what you're doing to me tonight."

"Look, I love you okay. But I'm not in love with you anymore. Please, just sign these." Travis said, as he grabbed the packet of papers with my name on it.

I took the papers, and glanced at him, as if ot ask "what is this?"

"I want a divorce."

"No." I said quietly.

My world was already rocked and shattered, and now it's getting even smaller.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. We're over."

"Wait, wait! When were you going to tell me this? What if the baby had survived? Have you been cheating on me since we got married?...Since _before_!?"

"I tried to be faithful to you, but couldn't. I've cheated on you many times, with many women…Before we got married. And started cheating again a few moths after we were married. I'm sorry. My heart was never in it, and I should have been honest with you. You deserve better." He said.

"We both do." He added.

" _Both_ do?!" I questioned.

If I weren't starting straight at him, I would have missed his glance towards the bedroom.

I took the divorce papers out from the envelope and signed them as I cried.

I gathered my suitcase (which I never had the chance to unpack, and didn't really want to when I got in Wednesday), and stormed out.

I changed hotels, and said because of illness I would have to cancel the following week of my tour.

I just wanted to be alone.

Travis wasn't worth it, nor was he worth slapping.

Yet he was worth everything to me, even if I wasn't to him.

I'm not one to compare exes, but, oh how I thought of my ' _wedding_ ' to Harry Takayama when we were 8 years old.

How I wanted my baby.

How I wanted Harry to take care of me; love me like I know I deserved, and I know he truly would have...

I don't remember how long I lay in bed crying when my cell phone rang. (About two hours according to the clock).

It was my dad. He was calling about DJ's husband, Tommy.

 _(A/N: Please review! ~TRP~)_


	4. The Strong One

_(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews follows, and favorites! While this story was initially thought of as a two-parter, it has transformed into this._

 _I still think it will be a rather short story, there will probably be only a few more chapters. I'm not sure what to do/where to take the story after this. I have an idea or two, with some more characters I'd like to introduce, even if briefly)._

 _I'll let you know when my muse runs out of ideas, and will gladly take PMs if anyone has ideas._

 _WARNING - Definitely Rated T for subject matter. Nothing really graphic, but I just like to be safe)._

 _Thanks again! Here is Chapter #4! Please review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #4** – The Strong One

DJ was always there for me when I needed her.

Now it was my turn.

As soon as I got Dad's call, I made the decision to put my pain aside, finish my tour, and get to my sister. (And then I decided to move in with her).

Harry was taken, and Andrew (my drama partner, my "Romeo" in _Romeo & Juliet_) didn't last past high school graduation.

 _Present Time_ –

I hate how I feel – Envious, jealous.

Of my sister (not her pain, not of her loss, but that she has two legitimate good guys who love her – Steve and Matt).

I'm jealous of my Uncle and Aunt, almost 30 beautiful years of love.

And I hate myself: for dating guys just to feel _something_.

It's better to be single than to get into something that you can't have or take back.

And I don't want to fall in love with someone who doesn't want kids.

Maybe I'll adopt…

I failed.

I failed my baby, and I failed myself.

I don't know what to do.

As much as I want DJ to choose Matt, I believe Steve is meant to be.

I want what she and Aunt Becky have, and I'm afraid I'll never get it.

Aunt Becky's baby obsession with Tommy isn't helping. She's going to babysit Tommy, while Kimmy, Ramona, DJ, and the boys are out.

I was going on another senseless date, as of 6:50p tonight.

Later that night, everyone left. Aunt Becky came to watch Tommy, while I waited for my date to arrive.

7:00p came and went, and half an hour later, I got a text telling me my date, Danny cancelled.

' _Great_ ,' I thought to myself. I felt sad, but realized it was probably for the better.

"Steph, you okay?" my Aunt asked, as she carried Tommy in her arms.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Weren't you supposed to go on a date, about 30 minutes ago?"

"He just cancelled." I replied with a sigh. "I think I'm just going to go downstairs and lay down." I gave her a soft smile, and gave Tommy a more enthusiastic one. He smiled back.

I went downstairs. I felt like crying again.

I kept thinking about Tommy, and then my baby.

I wondered if Travis would have been a good father.

It frustrates me even more that I still think about Travis; and what we could have been, even after learning how he never loved me.

I was tempted to call Harry. But I made a promise to him after telling him about Travis, that I wouldn't call him only to vent. The promise was made by me, and not asked from Harry himself. I promised I would not just dump my problems on him.

The sweet man that he is said that I never did that, but if I still ever needed to, that he would be there.

Who would want to marry me, or be with me if I can't have kids?

I keep debating on adoption. But there's just something about having your own children that always appealed to me…

I just can't imagine not having them in my life; and that's why I can't marry someone who wouldn't want them.

I know that when I spoke to DJ the other night, I had convinced myself (at least for the past few months) that I was okay with not being able to have children.

But the truth is, I'm not.

Not even close.

I've thought about trying to prove the doctors wrong. Except I know I'll only be proving myself wrong, and them right.

And I'd just feel even worse.

I know the science, the biology, the physiology…

I know it is physically impossible for me to have any children.

I am grateful that I'm in the basement, and that my pillows help muffle my sobs.

My chest heaves, and everything just hurts.

I've had too many bad dreams within the past few days since I told DJ.

Of me.  
Of me and Travis.  
Of me raising Tommy.

Of me taking Tommy away from DJ in order to raise him; raising him as my own.

The last one scares me the most. It's making me doubt myself, making me think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to move in with DJ and my nephews…

I need help, but am worried about going to some type of rehab center.

The first time I had the 'raising Tommy as my own' nightmare, I vowed to myself that if I ever got that...ill...I would check myself in to a rehab facility of some kind that specializes with such issues and depression. I had also looked up a few places, saved them, and started writing information down. I chose one specifically shortly after, and write a note as a backup.

I just did not know who to leave it for.

I prayed never to reach such an extreme, but I was scared of my own possible actions.

But, so long as there were people in the house, and enough people to call me on my actions Tommy would be safe, and that was all that mattered to me.

I know I should at least start with therapy.

But I'm not ready to talk about this, not yet.

Not to anyone.

I had to be strong.

But how do I do that when I feel as if I'm falling apart, chunk by chunk, piece by piece?

I fell asleep and dreamt of all the times I've told something very important to those I love: my dad, my sister, my Uncle Jesse...

 _(A/N: Please review! ~TRP~)_


	5. Holding On

_(A/N: To one of my guest reviewers: Don't worry. I have no real plans to "jump off the deep end." I know she's not psychotic. I don't plan to make her that way. Her mind is just on overdrive, worried, and scared because of her dreams._

 _Thanks for everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and/or favorite!_

 _Here is the next chapter! Please Review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #5** – Holding On

The next day, I feel miserable.

I think I've caught a cold. That or sinuses.

My head has that "swimmy" feeling, and all I want to do is sleep and stay in the dark.

I hear who is probably DJ, and and then the fast footsteps of my nephews come down for breakfast.

All I want to do is stay where I am not face the day.

I didn't want to eat, but the unmistakable growl of my stomah protested otherwise.

Groaning, and taking an Excedrin before I head upstairs, I got out of bed, dressed, and made my way upstairs.

I love my nephews, but just hoped they weren't too loud this morning.

"Morning Aunt Stephie." My nephew Max said.

"Morning Stephanie," said DJ.

"Hi." "Morning," Said Jackson and Ramona respectively.

Kimmy apparently left early, and Aunt Becky decided to sleep in.

"Morning," I mumbled, still a bit drowsy and sitting next to Tommy.

DJ placed a cup of coffee in front of me, with a knowing smile.

I gave a soft smile in return, the caffeine and warmth of the coffee in combination with the Excedrin instantly started to kick in and make me feel a bit better. However ti didn't dissolve the exhaustion within me.

"Kimmy wanted me to let you know that it's a light day today, so you've got a free day today. Aunt Becky is going to hang with Tommy today so you totally have it free."

I nodded. "Do you need me to pic up groceries, anything for the pet clinic or anything else?"

"Nope, but thanks. Everything is good."

Soon the puppy Cosmo came up, and sat next to me.

I looked down and smiled. "I think I'll hang with Cosmo today."

I remembered how Comet always gave me comfort when I needed it, and had a feeling Cosmo would provide the same.

That thought already started to make me feel a bit better.

As DJ and the kids left for work and school, she made sure Tommy had a bottle.

I decided to bring Tommy (with his high-chair) to the counter where we have the stove. I decided to make some French toast for me and Aunt Becky.

As I was making the batter, my cell phone rang.

Seeing it was my sister Michelle I answered, and put her on speaker and continued to make breakfast.

"Hey Steph! Is DJ with you?"

"Nope, sorry you missed her."

"Darn, I figured I'd catch her if I called your phone rather than hers – Hey pal, watch where you're going!."

I shook my head, and smiled. "You have little ears listening too, just FYI." I commented, referring to Tommy. "Walking to work?" I then asked, briefly forgetting she's three hours ahead.

"Nope, lunch." Michelle replied.

"Right." I acknowledged.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else."

"Okay…" I replied, waiting for her to continue.

"Teddy and I are having twins! Just like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky!" She replied excitedly. "We're about four months along!"

I was stunned silent. Fortunately, I had not put the bread on the stove.

"Steph? Stephanie, are you there?"

"Uh-Yeah." I cleared my throat. "Congratulations!"

Michelle and one of her childhood best friends Teddy, had gotten married a year before Travis and I. (Travis wasn't able to make it to their wedding). With their busy schedules, in fashion and teaching respectively, they waited to have children.

I smiled briefly: many people lost bets, thinking she and Aaron would get married. But Aaron never really lost the bossiness or bratty-ness he had as a little kid. He became a better person, yes. So while Michelle briefly dated him in high school, she just didn't want to put up with it and the relationship ended.

She and Teddy both when to New York on scholarships, and well, the rest was history.

I turned off the stove, covered the batter and bread, and put the bowl in the fridge.

I put my cell in my shirt pocket, picked up Tommy, and went into the living room. Cosmo followed.

"Thanks! We're so excited! I hope we have one of each! Or maybe both girls!" She was beyond excited – much like we both were when we found out that DJ was expecting Jackson, then Max. Tommy too.

Sitting down on the couch, I put Tommy on the corner cushion next to me, and indicated Cosmo to jump on my lap. He did so, laying down, and licking Tommy's bare feet.

"That's great Michelle. Please give Teddy my congrats."

"Will do! Thanks Stephanie! You're the first one I told."

"Aww, thanks. What about Dad and DJ?"

"I'm going to try and get him, Uncle Jesse, and Joey on at once. As for DJ, I'll just call back later."

"Aunt Becky's here today. Do you want me to tell her, or wait for when you get DJ on the phone?" I asked.

"I'll tell her with DJ."

"Okay sounds good. Talk to you later, kid."

"Hey."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Later."

"Bye Steph!"

We hung up, and I chocked back a sob.

I leaned my head back on the couch. My feet were already relaxing on the coffee table. Cosmo then got up, and climbed up my body, laying down again. I closed my eyes, and rested my right hand on him.

Tommy cooed, and turning my head to glance at him, I gave him my left hand to play with.

My eyes felt so heavy with tears. I wanted to be happy for my little sister.

But man, life is not very fair right now.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep quiet.

"Anyone here? Steph?" I heard Aunt Becky call from the kitchen.

"In here!" I called.

"Morning. Everyone left already? Wow! Did I sleep that late?"

"Yeah. Too much partying with Tommy over here" I replied.

"Stephanie? Are you okay sweetheart?" Aunt Becky said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Is there anything you want to talk about, or see a doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you want to cry."

I wish my family wasn't so observant sometimes…

I closed my eyes, hoping my tears wouldn't fall. Clearing my throat, I thought about what I would say before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm just…hormonal."

"Oh, I hate that! Might be why I'm on a baby kick. Hi Tommy!" Aunt Becky said, reaching for him.

I kissed Tommy as I passed him over, and after Cosmo jumped down, stood up.

"I'm going to take Cosmo for a walk. There is French toast batter in the fridge for you if you'd like."

"Sounds great, thanks Steph." Aunt Becky said, smiling.

I grabbed Cosmo's leash, and Aunt Becky and I went into the kitchen where I proceed to go out the back door with him.

Aunt Becky placed Tommy back in his high chair and went to the fridge, as I left.

 _(A/N; Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	6. Hope

( _A/N: Thanks again to my loyal readers!_

 _Travis and Noah are mine, as well as the expansion of the storyline. Nothing else._

 _Please Review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #6** – Hope

I walked Cosmo, wiping away my tears as we walked along the sidewalk.

I felt like I was in such a daze...The world, and everything in it was continuing, while I just...invisibly watched.

Stopping on a corner a few block from home, I had some cash and got myself another coffee.

I found a bench at a bus stop a few feet away and sat down, holding Cosmo's leash, and him sitting by my feet.

I took a deep breath, trying to contemplate – no, trying to cope with my little sister's news.

I am happy for her, but I wish I could be happier on the inside.

I can only fake it so much.

I'm worried about how long it will be until I break.

"Are you alight, Miss?" Said a voice to my left.

Looking over, I saw a young man, about my age with brown hair and warm brown eyes. His face was soft, looked on in concern, and, if I do say so myself, pretty cute.

"Oh, I'm okay, thanks."

"Surely someone with tear stains on her face is not okay."

I blinked and quickly wiped my tears away. (I'm glad I didn't have mascara on). I felt my face blush, just a little.

"May I?" He asked, indicating if he could sit next to me.

I nodded, as he sat.

"Noah, Noah Stevenson." He said, offering his hand.

"Stephanie Tanner." I replied, shaking his hand.

After signing the divorce papers from Travis, I went back to my maiden name.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. And who is this? Hey pup." Noah said, noticing Cosmo, who gave a soft bark so someone would pay attention to him.

I smiled, genuinely for the first time since saying goodbye to Autn Becky and Tommy this morning.

"This is Cosmo."

"Can I pet him?"

"Sure." I replied, and watched as his eyes lit up petting Cosmo.

Cosmo sniffed him, licked his hand, then rolled right over on his back for a belly-rub.

"Cosmo…" I laughed as I shook my head.

"I love dogs. I have had them growing up."

"Me too. When I was little, a dog ran away into my backyard. Her name was Minnie, and because my family and I took such good care of her, her owner said we could keep one of her puppies. Cosmo here is actually the great-great grandson/grand-puppy of the puppy we got to keep, Comet."

"That's awesome! All in the family, huh? While I don't have a story like that, I have a large family."

"Me too."

Wow, we had a lot in common so far…

"So…this might seemed a little forward, but would you like to go for coffee? Maybe later today or tomorrow if you're free?"

I thought about it for a moment. Ijsut got stood up, practically dumped the night before. Did I really want ot chance it again

Looking into Noah's eyes…

Yes.

Yes I did.

"Sure. I'll put my number in your phone."

"Great." He replied, handing me his phone.

Entering my number, and saving my name in his contacts, I gave it back to him.

"So, I'll give you a call later? I'd love to stay and chat more, but I've got to go, I'm picking up my niece from school. She's not feeling too well."

"You're walking?" I asked, because he definitely wasn't driving.

"Taking the bus. I just find having a car too cumbersome in a city like this."

I smiled. "Well, I hope you're niece feels better, and I should get back home and let this little guy relax." I replied, even though I'm sure Cosmo was more than relaxed right now.

"Great to meet you, Stephanie." Noah said.

"You too Noah. And Noah? Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure." He called as he prepared to take the approaching bus.

I smiled, as Cosmo and I headed back home.

What was this feeling I had/ I guess it was happiness of some kind. I hadn't felt like this in some time. Not since I was getting ready to see Trav –…

' _Don't you dare think of him!_ ' my mind scolded me _. 'You don't deserve such a sleaze-ball, and look at what Noah is doing for you. He's already improved your mood, and you so far have so much in common! Don't run it now with thoughts of your ex!_ '

I nodded to myself. My brain was right.

Cosmo barked, breaking me from my thoughts, as I smiled down at him.

"Good boy." I said, thinking I might have to take him for more walks.

Hope…Is that what I have now? So quickly?

I think I'm going to binge on _Once Upon A Time_ on Netflix for a few hours.

Maybe that will help while I wait, while I hope Noah calls.

And I hope that I won't be crushed if he doesn't.

 _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	7. Sweet

_(A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thnk you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following!_

 _I own nothing except the usuals – Noah, Logan, Savannah, Noah's niece, and the expansion of the storyline. Please Review! ~TRP~)_

 **Chapter #7** – Sweet

My _Once_ marathon was definitely helpful.

And to my surprise, (and inner delight) Noah did call.

While exhaustion had definitely hit me by that point, we scheduled a coffee date for tomorrow.

Already I was nervous, and couldn't figure out why.

I think it had to do with my trust issues because of my ex.

Maybe that's why I was still looking for love in the wrong places – I was trying to replace my ex with someone similar to him in personality – just hopefully not the cheating aspect.

And I think with all the guys I was finding, that the cheating aspect would have been a prominent issue.

But Noah…Noah seemed… _different_.

We didn't talk long when he called; I wanted to save that for coffee.

I did want to talk a bit about his niece, and tell him about Jackson, Max, and Tommy.

The next day arrived before I knew it. It was a busy day, as I told DJ I'd pick up the boys from school and bring them to their dentist appointments.

Max was annoyed at Jackson.

"What's wrong, Mighty Max?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, glaring at his brother.

"Relax, it's no big deal." Jackson said.

"Jacks, were you teasing Max about the dentist?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to make him relax."

"Jackson…" I shook my head, disapprovingly.

I suddenly laughed; the boys were in the back and looked at me confused.

"What's so funny, Aunt Stephie?" Max asked me.

I smiled, glancing ever so briefly in the rearview mirror.

"I was just thinking of something funny Uncle Joey told me when I was at the dentist once. I was a little younger than you Max, and I had a cavity."

"What did he say?"

"Well, together we found my "Courage-Hangy-Ball."

"What?" "Do we have one?" I heard my two laughing nephews.

"I'll show you when we get there…" I replied.

As Joey did for me, I did the same thing for Max. He felt better, and both boys had no cavities.

On the way home, we grabbed a small snack, and the boys went up to start their homework while I started to get the ingredients to make dinner that night. DJ was working late, and Kimmy and Ramona had their own set of appointments respectively, and shouldn't be too far behind us.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was upcoming on 6:00pm. Less than two hours to go. DJ should be home soon, and I was going to get ready around 7:00p.

I know, it was just coffee. But something inside of me _really_ wanted this to work.

7:00pm came just as quickly, with DJ, Kimmy, and Ramona coming home.

After I showered, I put on a dark blue pair of flair jeans, a back tank top and a green collared top over that, accented by a few green crystals.

I put on some light rose-colored makeup, and naturally toned eye shadow.

Although I was a DJ and artist, dance will forever be in my heart and in my feet, so I put on my favorite pair of silver (flat) dangling ballet earrings, and a pair of black platforms.

It was 7:30, and I grabbed my leather jacket and purse as I headed downstairs.

"Have fun on your date, Steph." DJ said as she saw me come downstairs.

"Thanks Deej. And it's just coffee."

"Yeah, okay. Just coffee."

"DJ…"

"Relax Stephanie. I'm sure it will be fine. How did you meet this guy again?"

"Walking Cosmo." I replied, with a smile.

"Hmm.." DJ said, wheels turning.

"Well, I better get going. See you later DJ."

"Bye." DJ said.

I made my way to the coffee shop and was about ten minutes early.

I found a seat for two against one of the walls of the café that faced the window, so I could keep an eye out for Noah.

He already didn't seem like the guy who stood me up last weekend.

Unfortunately, the thought did run through my head as 8:00pm approached.

Taking a deep breath and checking my phone in case he texted me saying he was going ot be late, I heard the bell above the door open, but did not yet look up. (I didn't want to appear too anxious or uncomfortable just looking around.).

"Stephanie?" A voice asked, a hint nervous.

Maybe he worried if I'd stand him up.

At least I wasn't 16 anymore. And Ryan and I were in contact up through our sophomore year of college, when our interests took a different turn.

"Noah." I smiled, stood up, and shook his hand.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." I replied.

"What would you like? Coffee? Tea? Anything to eat?"

I smiled. Well he wasted no time.

I thought for a brief moment.

"Earl Grey tea please. Nothing to eat though, thank you."

"Anything in it?"

"Milk and sugar please?"

"You got it." He smiled, as he made his way to the counter.

I put my phone away now that Noah was here. I grew up on the cusp of the technology boom, even knew what it was like beforehand – I wasn't about to let those skills go to waste.

Noah came back shortly afterward, with my tea, a coffee for him, and a brownie.

"Sweet tooth?" I asked, eying the brownie.

"Yes, and in case you wanted some later of course – I figured we could split it."

I smiled, and think I even blushed a little. "Sharing a brownie already?"

"I'm sorry, did I – "

"No, no. It's fine. I'm teasing."

"Noah relaxed, and smiled."

"So, tell me about yourself Noah?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" Noah asked.

"Maybe." I kidded.

"Okay. Well, I am 35 years old, the middle child of three, having an older brother Logan, and a younger sister, Savannah. I am a writer, and free-lance journalist primarily writing editorial, leisure, or community pieces. However, I am interested in investigative journalism."

"Wow. That's great." I commented.

"How about you? It's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Well, like you, I am the middle child of three, with an older sister DJ, and younger sister, Michelle. I am 32, and am a singer, a DJ, and a free-lance dancer. I came to love singing in my teens, but have always loved dancing, ever since I could remember. I suppose, I primarily perform contemporary dance, but tend to pick up different styles rather quickly."

"Creative Arts, can't go wrong." Noah laughed.

"Agreed. Also, I'm living with my sister, helping her raise her three sons. Oh, speaking of sibling's kids, how is your niece?"

"Feeling better, thank you. Some of it was nerves, but I think she just wanted to hang out with her favorite uncle."

I laughed at his statement. "Yeah, I can relate."

We conversed more, getting to know each other, spoke a lot of our families, and likes and dislikes.

We kept talking, and apparently spoke so long, the employees had to interrupt us because they were closing!

"Well I guess that's our cue that we should probably go home." Noah said, rather reluctantly.

"I guess so."

"How long does it take you to get home?" I asked.

"Ten minutes, walking. You?"

"About twenty, also walking."

"Twenty?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I've done it plenty of times."

"Well, it is a beautiful night, so I'd be happy to walk you home. Plus, I wouldn't be a true gentleman if I didn't, especially this late at night." Noah offered.

"I'm very glad to know chivalry hasn't died out."

"Chivalry dead? With me, never!" Noah said, holding the door open for me, as we started walking towards my house.

 _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	8. A Sister's Support

_(A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience! Here is the next chapter. It's a bit short. I hope not to have such a long delay between chapters, but a bit of writer's block for where I am currently in the fic, and Real Life has been the reasoning. Thanks for bearing with me! Please enjoy Chapter #8! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_

 **Chapter #8** – A Sister's Support

Waking up Saturday morning, I hadn't slept so well in…I can't remember when.

Getting to my house last night, we didn't kiss. I think we were both too nervous.

But we were both okay with that. We both got the feeling that we wanted to take things slowly.

I was grateful everyone had gone to sleep rather early last night, so I had no one to interrogate me when I walked in the door.

We were going to go on an official date next Friday, but agreed to take a walk in the local park on an afternoon earlier in the week.

I found that I was the first one up so decided to go upstairs and make breakfast for everyone.

On cue, DJ was the first one downstairs, with Tommy in her arms.

"Well look who's up first." DJ commented, putting Tommy in his high-chair.

I smiled, as I placed the first piece of bread on the griddle for French toast.

"So…?" DJ asked.

"So?" I replied back.

"How was your date?" DJ asked, as she grabbed a cup of coffee, sitting on the other side of the counter.

I smiled.

"You're blushing."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, and continued to smile.

"Yeah…It was great. He's…He's very sweet."

"Do tell."

"His name is Noah, and he's the middle child of three. He's got an older brother, and younger sister, and a niece."

"That's great! What does he do?"

"He is a journalist, free lance mostly."

"Steph, that's wonderful. Are you going out again?"

"Yes, officially next week. But we are going out earlier this week for lunch."

"Two dates in one week? Steph, you scored!"

"DJ…No, the one in the afternoon isn't official…"

"In the words of Michelle, 'Oh, puh-lease! Official or not, you my blushing sister have two dates in one week with the _same_ guy!"

I smiled, embarrassed.

"Stephanie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Be proud of that."

"I guess. Here," I said, severing her a plate. "And here is a bottle for this little guy." Handing Tommy a bottle from the fridge, before refilling my cup of coffee.

We transitioned ourselves to the kitchen table after I put some French toast on plates for both of us. The three of us sat in a comfortable silence.

I don't know why, but I decided to take the plunge.

"So, did you talk to Michelle?'

DJ looked into my eyes, cautious if she should answer and what she should say.

"Yes, and about that, there's something she wanted us to know–

"I already know what she had to say. She told me, and asked me not to say anything."

DJ sighed in relief that she didn't have to break that news to me.

"Yeah, she did. When did she call?"

"Right after everyone left for the morning, minus Aunt Becky."

DJ paused, unsure if she should ask, but I could tell she wanted to.

"I'm better than I was after I hung up with her. It took me everything not to hang up on her, or tell her off in a jealous outburst. Aunt Becky almost caught me crying, but I waved it off."

DJ grabbed my hands to squeeze them in comfort.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I congratulated her, and so did everyone else. I gave Aunt Becky the phone to talk to her further. Bur really all I could think of was you. Michelle only said she spoke to you, not that she had told you. I figured she might have, being as she told us she did speak to you earlier."

"Thanks Deej." I said, smiling. I felt Cosmo brush up against my ankles, and sit between DJ and I.

"I think he's hungry." DJ said, indicating Cosmo. I smiled down at him.

"Cosmo is much like Comet. I took him for a walk after Aunt Becky woke up and watched Tommy. I ended up sitting on a bench by a bus stop, and that's where I met Noah."

"He sounds great Stephanie. I'd love to meet him one day soon."

"Soon." Stephanie replied with a smile.

 _(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_


	9. Meetings

**_(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back (for now). I'm hoping my muse has woken up a little bit. Real life has kept me quite busy. I am not sure yet about my other stories that are still in progress. Potentially Bigger Than Us may have a possible update if I can switch gears and say what I want to. We shall see. Anyway, thanks for your continued patience._**

 ** _As usual, I own nothing excepct Noah, his family, and expansion on the storyline of what was on Fuller House.)_**

 ** _Sorry for the time jump (again). This is a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~TRP~)_**

 **Chapter #9** \- Meetings

That week had passed quickly, as had the three weeks after that. It has now been a whole month since I started dating Noah. He has been my longest relationship since before moving in with DJ and the boys. I was rather proud of myself.

Noah and I typically dated once a week, with little meetups during the day. This past week I think we went out about three times, perhaps four. I found myself spending more and more time with him.

I found myself enjoying every second. I definitely don't remember being this happy in quite some time

I remember losing my faith in fairytales…They didn't exist.

But, perhaps, I (clearly) had yet to find mine.

I often wondered if I was starting to live mine now.

However, if something sounds too good to be true, it typically is.

I shook my head in attempts to clear my rising doubt. I just needed to not get carried away with things. That's all.

I can enjoy myself; enjoy the person I'm with. I just need to take things slow, even if us seeing each other was quickly increasing.

I did not want to rush into things. I had too many of those instances, and they've all backfired on me.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:45pm. Noah and I were headed to a nice Japanese restaurant tonight for our Friday evening.

I was nervous though. We had reservations at 8:30, but tonight Noah was going to meet the family. Well DJ, Kimmy, and Jackson for now. Max and Ramona were at friends for sleepovers.

I was nervous about DJ and Jackson, but my minor insecurities of Kimmy embarrassing me surfaced. We were all adults here (save for Jackson), I was overanalyzing.

For what felt like the 20th time in 5 minutes, I flattened my dress against my body. It was a simple dark green dress, relatively form fitting, but not too tight that reached 3/4 down my thigh.

I had used a light rose blush and neutral red lip color. I still wore my favorite silver ballet slipper earrings and a simple silver necklace.

I wore my hair down, with a small braid that went around the crown of my head.

I put on my heels on and went up the stairs.

I waited on the couch. DJ, Kimmy, and Jackson were making cookies in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang. There, Noah stood, a black sports jacket, a medium hued gray button down shirt, gray pants, and a dark green tie. He was a bit nervous, but I think that was knowing he was going to meet my sister and family. He presented me with a single red rose.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied, smiling. I took the rose from him, while giving him a quick kiss.

We had our first kiss on our third date. We had come from an Italian restaurant, and had been taking a walk in the park that we typically frequented during the daytime. The stars were crystal clear and the moon was full.

"So…Are you ready?" I asked.

"No." He deadpanned. I looked at him stunned, wondering if I had rushed this. But he quickly broke out in a wide grin as soon as he saw my face.

He kissed me quickly again. "Yes. I am rather excited to meet your sister, and the infamous neighbor; as well as your awesome nephew."

"Okay. We'll do this one at a time. Be right back." I said, leaving him to sit n the couch as I poked my head in the kitchen.

"Uh, Deej? Can I see you in the living room please?"

DJ gave Jackson and Kimmy a knowing smile, which they returned. She gave the spoon she was holding to Jackson, gave her hands a quick rinse, dried them and followed behind me.

"Noah, this is my older sister, DJ."

Noah stood, a smile to his face and extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Stephanie's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too. She's also told me about you." DJ replied as she shook his hand.

"All good, I hope." Noah asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing bad to report. I hope the same can be said about me." DJ said with a smile, as we all gravitated toward the couch.

"Mostly." Noah said, flashing a smile. "I'm kidding, It was also all good. She even told me some of the fun things you two got into growing up."

DJ laughed. "Yes, we certainly had some interesting times. How about you? Stephanie tells me you're also the middle child of three? Are you close with your siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older brother and a younger sister, as well as a niece. I do get along with them both very much. I wonder at times who I get along better with, but as it turns out I think it's pretty even. Stephanie, you said you're about the same?"

"Yes, but I think I'm going to lean more towards DJ…Just don't tell Michelle." We all chuckled.

"Stephanie tells me you have three kids? Boys, I believe?"

"Yes. I have three sons, Jackson who is 12, Max who is 6, and little Tommy who is almost 1."

"My niece, Serena is 3…She keeps me pretty busy when I'm babysitting."

I laughed. "I've been there. Even with one of them. Add two more."

"Speaking of," DJ added, "Would you like to meet Jackson?"

"Sure." Noah replied.

Just as I had, DJ asked Jackson to come into the living room.

"Nice to meet you, Jackson. I'm Noah."

Jackson shook Noah's hand, and looked at him a bit wearily.

"You too. What are your intentions towards—"

"Jackson!" DJ gasped.

"Hey, kid." I teased. "Only my dad and uncles get to interrogate him."

"Oh, while I'm curious, I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for Max." Jackson said, with a smile.

Both DJ and I shook our heads and smiled.

"Jackson, we've only been dating for a month..." I replied.

Jackson simply gave both Noah and I a glance, with a raised eyebrow indicating that my statement did not matter.

"Go back in the kitchen please. Make sure Kimmy doesn't burn anything." DJ suggested to Jackson, smiling.

Jackson smiled widely, nodding his head to Noah and I in approval as he returned to the kitchen.

"Now you'll meet Kimmy. We had a love-hate relationship. But I'm glad we're friends now. She's DJ's best friend."

As if on cue, Kimmy came in.

"So Blondie, this the new hot babe?"

I rubbed my temples in lieu of face-poalming.

I knew I couldn't necessarily keep the blush from my chees.

"Kimmy! We're not in high school anymore."

"Yeah, but it's sure fun t see Steph's reaction." I'm kidding. I promise. Hi, I'm Kimmy Gibbler." She said warmly, giving her hand for Noah to shake.

Noah chuckled at my reaction, and shook Kimmy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So. You've been sweeping Stephanie off her feet here?"

"Apparently."

"Speaking of…We should get going soon." I interrupted, slightly glaring at Kimmy. I wanted to leave now...

"Don't be embarrassed, Stephanie. If Kimmy didn't do this, it could have been your dad, or uncles…" Noah pointed out.

I thought about this for a moment. "You're right." I gave a slight smile towards Kimmy.

"Kimmy what do you do?"

"I'm an event planner." She replied, handing him her business card, even though he wouldn't need it.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

"Noah, we really should get going."

Noah glanced at his watch. "Oh yes. Well it was nice meeting all of you."

"Don't stay out too late you two crazy kids." DJ joked.

"Funny Deej." I said as we headed toward the door.

"Bye." Noah said kindly.

"Have a good time!" DJ called as the couple stepped outside.

Once the door closed, Stephanie let out a deep, long breath.

"So? What do you think?" I asked Noah, with some trepidation.

 ** _(A/N: Please review! ~TRP~)_**


End file.
